


If the loser smiles, the winner loses the taste of victory.

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M, Marauders Bashing, No Horcruxes, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Северус уже отчаялся найти счастье в жизни. После пранка Мародеров на пятом курсе он так и не помирился с его единственным другом. Но такой уж Лили ему друг? Почему он никогда об этом не думал тщательнее? У него появилась такая возможность, когда на него наткнулся гуляющий по лесу Регулус. Возможно, с помощью тихого и необычного слизеринца Северус таки найдет счастье, что так отчаянно желает.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If the loser smiles, the winner loses the taste of victory.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272000) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Северус обессиленно сполз по стволу дерева в лесу. Он так и не смог добиться прощения Лили. Его единственный друг бросил его. Конечно, он ее оскорбил, но она смеялась над ним наравне с Поттером. Как она могла? Он пытался не думать об этом. Но мысли сами прыгали к его унижению. _Это было его заклинание._ Чертов Поттер украл его учебник по зельям. Слава Мерлину, там было лишь одно заклинание, но оно было _его._

Постоянные унижения, насмешки, оборотень, ссора с Лили. Все становилось только хуже. Он только вернулся с кладбища. С могилы мамы. Она мертва уже несколько лет, а боль еще свежа. Если бы не отец, она бы выжила. Но он подорвал ее слабое здоровье. Почему она просто его не бросила? Конечно, ее выгнали из семьи, но все равно. Она и Северус бы справились как-нибудь. 

Подросток обнял колени. Он так устал от всего. Почему никто не мог его понять? Что он такого сделал? 

-Сев?

Северус подпрыгнул. Регулус? Что он?..

Регулус был на год младше. Младший брат Сириуса Блэка. Всегда тихий и уткнувшийся в книги. Но он всегда успокаивал слизеринцев, когда тех выводили из себя гриффиндорцы, всегда помогал с учебой и просто слушал, если кому-то нужно было выговориться. Он всегда был в школьной форме или мантии. 

Подросток перед Северусом был в магловских джинсах и кофте, с рюкзаком за плечами. Чистокровный Регулус Блэк выглядел как магловский парень, шляющийся по лесу. 

-Регулус? - Тот пожал одним плечом. - Почему ты здесь? В таком виде?

-Гуляю. 

Регулус плюхнулся рядом с Северусом. Тот неволько расслабился. С Реджи всегда было спокойно. Он мог бы даже зваться другом, если бы водил с кем-то дружбу. Северус не помнил, чтобы Регулус с кем-то зависал, кроме Барти. Да и тот больше напоминал младшего брата Регулуса, нежели друга. 

-Что с тобой? Ты с кладбища? Или из-за Лили?

-Оба, - глухо ответил Северус. - Лили меня так и не простила. 

Регулус промолчал. Северус был благодарен за это. Ему не раз говорили перестать общаться с Лили. Но он просто не мог. Не знал, что ему делать. С одной стороны Лили. Но с другой Слизерин. Говорят, нынешний Лорд Слизерин могущественный маг. Хотя гриффиндорцы и Дамблдор расписывали его как настоящее чудовище. Но они так отзывались обо всех слизеринцах. Лорд Слизерин собирал людей, чтобы укрепить позицию и начать бороться за лучшую защиту для магов. Для детей. Северус инстинктивно сжал правую руку, где только недавно красовался след от ладони отца.

Регулус привалился к дереву.

-У Блэков есть дальняя родственница, Пандора. С ней никто не говорит, даже Сириус. Это запрещено. Я всегда с ней говорил. - Северус вытаращил глаза. - Это можно назвать восстанием. Чем поделишься ты?

Северус посмотрел вдаль.

-Я не могу простить Лили. Она знает, на что похожа моя жизнь. И все равно смеялась. Она знает, что это было _мое_ заклинание. Но она так давно была моим единственным другом, что я не могу ее отпустить. Но увидев ее смех над пранком Поттера... 

Глаза Регулуса сузились. Северус только сейчас обратил внимание, что они были куда светлее, чем у Сириуса. Почти белые.

-Они что-то сделали.

Северус поморщился, открыв рот, но слова не вышли. Реджи кивнул.

-Клятва. Дамблдор? 

Северус кивнул, сев ровнее. Реджи ведь всегда с книгами. Он мог что-то знать.

-Что ты можешь мне сказать?

Снейп задумался. Он тщательно обдумал слова.

-Дамблдор сказал, что я должен Поттеру. Что тот меня спас. Он спасал не меня, а двух своих дружков. Сказал молчать об этом. Иначе бы исключили меня, а не их.

Регулус потер щеку, думая.

-Люпин оборотень. Не удивляйся, это отчасти очевидно. Дело в этом. - На это Северус кивнул. - Хм. Ты не знал, а Поттер вмешался. Значит, что-то случилось из-за Сириуса? - Кивок. 

Реджи прикусил губу.

-Долг жизни, вот о чем говорил Дамблдор. Но ты взял клятву молчания. Технически, ты спас и Поттера, и его друзей. К тому же, - Регулус нахмурился, - мне кажется, Дамблдор стемнил. Клятва о молчании была нелегальна. Такие клятвы очень опасны. Особенно, если выбирать неправильные слова. Ты можешь попробовать отменить обе.

-Как? - тут же поинтересовался Северус.

-Повторяй за мной. Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, прошу Леди Магию освободить меня от всех клятв, навязанных мне другими или принятых мной под давлением других.

Северус повторил слово в слово. Его левое запястье на секунду потеплело. Он выдохнул, чувствуя жжение в языке. Он попробовал заговорить об оборотне. И тут же выложил все Реджи. Тот задумчиво кивнул.

-Но Лили должна была догадаться, нет? Сев, ты же заметил, что у меня нет друзей, хотя я со многими говорю? - Тот кивнул. Его всегда интересовал этот момент. - Это потому что я предпочитаю либо знакомых, либо семью, либо настоящих друзей. У меня много знакомых. Моя семья это Барти, Пандора и Арктурус. Но друзей у меня нет. Будь я на твоем месте, Лили была бы моей знакомой.

Северус озадаченно сдвинул брови. Регулус не сказал о родителях и брате. Но почему Лили была бы знакомой?

-Ты представил ее миру магии, Северус. Тоже был ее первым другом. Всегда ее поддерживал, помогал с уроками. Но она не обращает внимания на твои синяки, на странное молчание о Люпине, смеялась над пранком, зная, что Поттер использует твое заклинание. У нее есть теперь куча друзей, поклонников и перспективы. Она воспринимает тебя как должное.

Северус сглотнул. Регулус был прав. Лили все чаще относилась к нему снисходительно. Как к какому-то питомцу. Но всегда бежала к нему за помощью, если у нее были проблемы с уроками. Он выдохнул.

-Почему ты не общался с людьми с других факультетов? Там есть те, кто не делает разницы между факультетами. Из-за Лили?

Так и есть. Северус уверил самого себя, что с ним будет дружить лишь Лили. Он нескладный, худой, с сальными от зелий волосами. Ему дорога в Пожиратели Смерти, о которых гриффиндорцы говорили со страхом и презрением. Особенно Сириус Блэк. Вопил, что вся его семейка там. 

-Ты... Пожиратели Смерти, о которых все говорят... - Северус не был уверен, как это озвучить.

-Не то как выглядит. Если их боятся, то и в их дела особо не лезут. - Регулус посмотрел на небо. - Они хотят обезопасить магический мир Британии от маглов. Это понятно, ведь Хогвартс построили с этой целью когда-то. Но это забыли. Что ты думаешь о своей маме, Сев?

-Она была очень мягкой. Не такой, как большинство чистокровных. Она слишком любила отца, хотя он этого не заслужил. Отчасти я теперь понимаю, почему ее семья...

Реджи посмотрел ему в глаза. Северус с удивлением заметил голуботый след на радужке его правого глаза.

-Но она это выбрала, так? И следовала выбору до конца. Поэтому она была сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

Северус об этом не думал. Хотя он никогда не считал мать слабой. Здоровьем да, но не духом. Может, поэтому Тобиас когда-то ее полюбил?

-Ты не думаешь сделать выбор?

Выбор. Северус сглотнул. Бросить Лили? Или же стать сильной, как его мама? Ведь она оставила семью, что так любила. Чтобы жить по-своему.  
_________________________________________________________________

Они пошли в Гринготтс. Реджи сказал, что все оплатит. Северус не был уверен о чем тот говорил. Он не хотел быть в долгу, но Регулус лишь покачал головой. Снейп проглотил ком в горле. У него было чувство, будто сейчас решалась его судьба. 

У гоблинов было специальное зелье, полностью удаляющее чью-то кровь из тела. Отец, мать, другой родственник. Северус тут же назвал отца. После зелья его внешность изменилась мгновенно. Прямой нос, гладкая молочная кожа, шелковистые волосы, отросшие до лопаток, темно-синие глаза. Реджи так же попросил у гоблинов наследственный тест для него. Северус о таком даже не слышал.

Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц

Мать: Эйлин Снейп ранее Принц

Таланты:

Зелья\Магия воздуха\Легилименция\Окклюменция

Род:

Принц - наследник\Когтевран - Лорд

Родство:

Слизерин - одна ветвь, поделенная 304 года назад на Принц и Мракс

Хранилища:

107\207\598

Собственность:

Замок Когтевран

-Как такое возможно? - пробормотал он.

Реджи внимательно просмотрел его тест.

-Твою маму могли изгнать, но тебя явно нет. Возможно, о тебе даже не знают. Что до Когтеврана. - Он посмотрел на гоблина с ними. - Текущий Лорд Принц не в курсе?

-Ну, такие тесты редко берут, - сказал гоблин, просматривая записи. - Похоже, наследование Когтевран остановилось лет триста назад. Оно шло по материнской линии. Полагаю, через вашу бабушку, Лорд Когтевран, хотя наследниками были лишь мужчины. Технически, вы Лорд, но некоторые вещи вам станут доступны лишь после совершеннолетия. Например, право заседать в Визенгамоте. Хотя вы можете назначить доверенное лицо, кто будет это делать от вашего имени.

-598 хранилище ведь открыла твоя мама? - Северус кивнул. - Перенеси все в 207 для удобства. Хм. А Лорд Принц знает о Северусе?

Гоблин постучал пером по подбородку.

-Не уверен. Насколько мне известно, кроме него и его жены, из Принцев больше никого не осталось. Возможно, поэтому он не удалил Лорда Когтеврана из семьи.

Реджи задумчиво прищурился.

-Технически, у несовершеннолетних должны быть магические опекуны. Если Эйлин Принц мертва, то опекун Северуса директор Хогвартса?

Северус аж подпрыгнул.

-Этот старый?.. - Он кашлянул. Гоблин усмехнулся.

-Так и есть. Он автоматически становится опекуном студентов, у кого таковых нет.

-Связь с Принцами займет время, - протянул Регулус, сужая глаза. - Дамблдор заставил Северуса взять нелегальную клятву, как такое можно использовать?

Гоблин сразу ощерился.

-Тогда он недостоин звания опекуна. Что-нибудь еще было?

-Жестокое обращение в семье, - сразу сказал Северус. - Если он не знает об этом, то тем более провалился как опекун.

Гоблины проверили его медицински и все засвидетельствовали. Реджи оплатил и лечение застарелых переломов. 

-Вы можете попросить магию избавить вас от опекунства Дамблдора, - сказал гоблин. - Обычно тот использует опекунство, чтобы следить за студентами летом. Он может отслеживать их местоположение. Он не почувствует отмену.

Северус тут же так сделал. Регулус снова посмотрел его тест.

-Титул Лорда дает тебе право остаться без опекуна теперь, но ты все еще несовершеннолетний. Дамблдор мог бы использовать то, что Тобиас твой магловский опекун, но тогда всплывет жестокое обращение. Тобиаса лишат родительских прав. 

-Тогда меня отправят в приют, - сказал Северус. Хотя его это не пугало. Ему уже шестнадцать. 

-Ты пока будешь со мной, - сказал Регулус. - Мы идем к Арктурусу. Мне пора с ним поговорить.  
________________________________________________________

Семья Блэк была одной из самых могущественных и древних чистокровных семей в Британии. Их решения всегда имели вес, даже среди таких же чистокровных. Но в самой семье была своя иерархия. Главой семьи являлся Лорд Блэк, Арктурус Блэк. Мудрый, могущественный, хладнокровный. _Его слова закон в семье._ Не только среди Блэков на самом деле.

Регулус был младшим сыном родителей, но он носил имя деда. Они были похожи внешностью и характером. Арктурус назвал его своим наследником. _Это не обсуждалось._ Обычно наследным Лордом считался старший сын семьи, редко выбирали кого-то другого. Но Реджи стал наследником, когда ему не было и трех. Сириус тогда еще не выделялся так сильно из остальных Блэков. Но Арктурус даже не посмотрел в его сторону, когда просто сказал как факт. _Наследник Регулус._

Когда Сириус поступил на Гриффиндор, семья радовалась решению Арктуруса. Сириус все еще был наследником родителей, но не Блэков. Теперь Сириус вообще сбежал к Поттерам, так что родители от него оказались, радуясь младшему сыну.

Реджи было все равно. _Для него ничего не изменилось._ Он говорил с Пандорой, что было восстанием. Изучал магловский мир, что было предательством. Он знал, что Арктурус знал. Дед как-то видел его, покупающим магловские сладости. Ничего не сказал об этом. Но знающе поднял бровь, заставив Реджи смущенно пожать плечами, пряча шоколад в карманах.

Реджи гулял часами. С детства. Родители были не такими уж идеальными, как хотели казаться, раз не знали об этом. Еще маленьким Регулус собирал свой детский рюкзак, пока их не было, говорил Кикимеру молчать об этом и уходил исследовать. Ему нравилось просто смотреть на окружающие его места. Первые пару раз на него обращали внимание обеспокоенные отсутствием сопровождающего с ним маглы, но потом это резко прекратилось. Став чуть старше, Регулус догадался, что Арктурус наложил на него чары, помогающие избегать ненужного внимания. 

Так Реджи продолжил. Изучал книги, что привлекали внимание. Исследовал мир вокруг. Но никогда особо не говорил об этом с дедом. Они обсуждали книги, новости и иногда то, что видели в своих _путешествиях._ Теперь пришло время им поговорить.

Арктурус отложил бумаги, когда Регулус прошел в его кабинет, скидывая рюкзак. Подросток сел в кресло напротив стола деда. 

-Был на прогулке? - Реджи кивнул. - Расскажешь?

Регулус рассказал ему о ситуации Северуса. Арктурус задумчиво погладил бороду.

-Я знаком с Октавианом Принцем. И я помню, что его дочь сбежала из дома. Он никогда не упоминал внука. Я свяжусь с ним. 

-Это навело меня на мысли о Дамблдоре, - заметил Реджи. - Оборотень. С чего вдруг? Люпин теперь будет должен ему все. Как удобно, когда оборотни тянутся к Темному Лорду. 

-Слизеринец с клятвой, - кивнул Лорд Блэк. - Как удобно, когда его так явно тянут в Пожиратели. 

Они понимающе переглянулись. Оба слышали слухи о темной стороне. У Регулуса стены комнаты в газетных вырезках. _Родители не задают вопросов и оставляют его, пока он уходит восставать._ Они оба знают, что слухи есть слухи. Орион и Вальбурга не знают то, что _за_ слухами. Беллатриса не говорит об этом много, но Регулус _видит_ ложь, когда она повторяет слухи. Арктурус _слышит_ ложь, когда темные маги повторяют слухи в Министерстве. 

За завесой тайна. Которую Альбус Дамблдор не знает. Арктурус и Регулус в стороне, пока наблюдают. 

-Сириус, - тянет Реджи. - Светлый маг из темной семьи. Удобен больше, чем те двое вместе взятые.

-Должен и легко выкинуть, - хмыкает Арктурус.

В детстве Регулус еще считал Сириуса старшим братом. Но перестал еще до того, как тот поступил на Гриффиндор. _Кто из них двоих слаб?_ Идиот полностью в паутине, куда сам сиганул с головой. 

Дамблдор что-то затеял. Это _очень_ долгая игра. Вот только что-то у него идет не по плану, очевидно. Иначе слухи бы не были слухами. 

-Давно пора все сделать, - говорит Арктурус.

Он никогда не отличался большой любовью к семье. Родственников не обязательно любить. Они не давали повода. Они не уверены, почему дали Регулусу его имя. Но оно _соответствовало._ Арктурус всегда его замечал. А потом заметил, как малыш собирает маленький рюкзачок, высунув язык от усердия, и идет исследовать. Тогда это был просто дом, но он был настоящим приключением для такого маленького малыша, кто едва научился нормально ходить. Тогда Арктурус и понял причину, почему смотрел на него. _Арктурус назвал Регулуса своим наследником в тот день._

Арктурус и Регулус похожи. Мальчик гордый и молчаливый волк, с ядом змеи и грацией кота. Истинный Блэк. Арктуруса не волнуют родственники, сын и невестка вызвают смех, а старший внук никогда и не существовал. Есть лишь Арктурус и Регулус. _Реджи его._ Естественно, что Лорд Блэк не даст другим препятствовать мальчику в его желаниях. Исследовать мир, есть сладости у фонтана, расхаживать в магловской одежде. Это не меняло сути Реджи. Он все еще был следующим Лордом Блэком. _Просто пора об этом напомнить._  
___________________________________________________________

Реджи покупает Северусу нормальную магловскую одежду и мантии, хотя тот пытается отнекиваться.

-Стань зельеваром, открой бизнес, отдашь тогда.

Звучало неплохо. Северус и правда об этом задумался. Он вернет все Регулусу, в этом он клянется сам себе. Потом Регулус ведет его к себе домой. Северус помнил причитания Сириуса о том, что его дом всегда мрачный и будто пропитан темной магией, даже что у Регулуса в комнате газетные вырезки о делах Темного Лорда. Но Реджи ведет его к _себе_ домой.

Дом Арктуруса. Двухэтажный особняк с чердаком, на горе с прекрасным видом. Дом светлый, пахнет хвоей и кофе. Чердак полностью принадлежит Реджи. В доме огромная библиотека, где Регулус ночует прямо у камина. Там две огромные подушки и три пледа. В кухне отдельная полка для сладостей. Это дом Арктуруса и Регулуса. 

И Лорд Блэк. Статный, величественный, спокойный. Со светлыми глазами, как у Регулуса. У него орден Мерлина первой степени. Сириус думал за _кучу денег_ , что были пожертвованы Министерству. Северус хватает одного взгляда почувствовать магию, бурляющую, как лава в жерле вулкана. _Сириус не знал вообще ничего._

Реджи показал Северусу его комнату. Тогда рассказал о подозрениях о Дамблдоре. Это имело смысл. Вот теперь имело. Зачем иначе Дамблдору оборотень и слизеринец под его большим пальцем? Сириус точно идиот. Слова о Темном Лорде заставили задуматься. О его внешности говорил лишь Дамблдор. Красные глаза, змеиные черты. Но самого Темного Лорда никто не видел. И нападения Пожирателей были какие-то нечеткие. Северус должен был признать, не укажи на это Реджи, то он и не заметил бы. Это заставило его по-новому взглянуть на соратника. Регулус совсем не был глупым, слабым или зависящим от родителей. Он был прямо противоположен этому.


	2. family

Северус тихо выдохнул, пытаясь не нервничать. В гостиной Арктуруса были Принцы. Его бабушка и дедушка. Северус пригладил рубашку, не зная, куда деть руки. Он никогда особо не думал о семье мамы. Они ее изгнали и точка. Сначала Северус этого не понимал, потом злился, потом понял. Но он никогда о них особо не думал. Решил, что им нет дела до его мамы и до него. Но теперь они были в соседней комнате. 

Северус затянул свой хвост, все еще поражаясь мягкости волос, и вошел в гостиную. Только чтобы очутиться в крепких объятиях женщины с синими глазами. Он сразу понял, что это Северина Принц. _Его бабушка._ Она молча держала его в руках, пока едва сдерживала слезы. Мужчина с темными глазами и седыми волосами выдохнул. Октавиан Принц. Северина наконец отпустила его и подвела к дивану, на который они сели. Октавиан сел в кресло, а Арктурус бесшумно покинул гостиную. Северина глубоко вдохнула.

-Арктурус все нам рассказал, - произнесла она. - Эйлин... - она вздохнула. - Эйлин с нами больше не связывалась после побега. Мы надеялись, что она одумается. Но она всегда была на редкость упрямой. Никогда не отказывалась от своих решений. _Вся в отца._

Октавиан поморщился.

-Мы не знали о тебе, - все же сказал он. - Если бы не Арктурус...

-Это был Регулус, - признал Северус. - Он попросил у гоблинов наследственный тест для меня.

-Смышленый парень, - кивнул его дед. - У Северины в семье чаще рождались девочки, поэтому титул Когтеврана так и остался невостребованным. - Октавиан потер лицо ладонями. - Магия даже дала тебе мое имя. 

-Северус, - слабо улыбнулась его бабушка. - Эйлин дала тебе мужскую форму моего имени. Даже после всего. 

Северус сжал ее руку. Он и не думал, что они все еще любили его маму. Октавиан хмуро посмотрел на пергамент на столе.

-Не знаю, что Эйлин нашла в том магле. Но это был ее выбор. Ты... - он облизнул губы. - Раз ты избавился от его крови, то готов уйти от него, так?

-Конечно, - тут же сказал Северус. - Поэтому я с Реджи и его дедом. 

-Та еще пара, - усмехнулась Северина. - Меня всегда удивляло, почему Арктурус выделяет только его. Но теперь...

Принцы мрачно переглянулись.

-Дамблдор поплатится, - процедил Октавиан. - Мы хотим взять тебя к себе, Северус. Эйлин сделала свой выбор, но он не был твоим. 

Северус сглотнул. У него теперь были дедушка и бабушка. И Регулус, очевидно. Кто уже заглядывал в комнату. Северус улыбнулся ему и Реджи скользнул внутрь. Северуна тут же и его обняла. Октавиан кивнул ему.

-Спасибо, Регулус.

Тот пожал одним плечом, усаживаясь в кресло.

-Вы в родстве со Слизерином, - сразу сказал он.

-Мы знает, - кивнул Лорд Принц. - Узнали правда не так давно. Но мы нейтральная семья, поэтому ничего с этим не делаем. Но Арктурус рассказал о ваших подозрениях.

-Я не знаю о Темном Лорде, - задумчиво сказал Реджи. - Но Дамблдор готовится к войне.

Северус нахмурился.

-Это меня всегда беспокоило. Почему так?

Северина постучала пальцем по подбородку.

-Знаете, мы ведь исследовали наш род, когда узнали. Темный Лорд последний из Мраксов, потомков Слизерина. Он учился в Хогвартсе, когда Дамблдор уже преподавал там. И он уже тогда был силен.

Глаза Северины сузились, когда взгляд Регулуса сместился к камину. Правый глаз подростка будто стал более голубым. Реджи моргнул, вновь возвращаясь глазами к остальным людям в комнате.

-У Блэков много талантов, - медленно сказала она. - Говорят, в семье Блэк гуляет сумасшествие. Вот только это часто результат смешения большого количества магии. Дар прорицания?

-Среди других вещей, - кивнул Реджи. - Дамблдор всегда казался мне _ненастоящим._ Слишком много идеальных вещей в одном человеке. Он победил Гриндевальда. Он решил победить нового Темного Лорда.

Октавиан щелкнул пальцами.

-Но он уступает ему в силах. Вот оно что. Он _думает_ , что Темный Лорд собирает армию для войны. Но сам делает это _целенаправленно._ Вот зачем оборотень. Шпион и перевербовщик. Вот зачем клятва Северуса. Шпион среди слизеринцев. Или просто рычаг для давления. Вот зачем Сириус Блэк, верно?

-Его ждет разочарование, - усмехнулся Регулус. - Арктурус все сделает относительно Блэков. Что насчет вас?

Северина откинулась на спинку дивана.

-Блэки и Принцы станут полностью нейтральны. Что до Слизерина, хмм. Если все это действительно просто слухи, мы может поговорить с этим Темным Лордом, хотя и не присоединяться в прямом смысле слова. Стоит посмотреть на его действия. Как там зовутся пешки Дамблдора? Мародеры?

Регулус и Северус фыркнули. Подходящее название. 

-Вы с Арктурусом же не прочь повеселиться?  
__________________________________________________

Принцы отдали Регулусу несколько редких книг за его помощь. Северуса они забрали в свой дом. Особняк был больше, чем у Арктуруса, но тоже очень теплым и приятным. Эйлин говорила, что скучала по нему. Октавиан устроил перезахоронение. Теперь мама Северуса покоилась на семейном кладбище под именем Принц. Тобиаса отправили в тюрьму и лишили родительских прав. Принцы стали семьей Северуса.

Сам Северус был будто в эйфории. За несколько дней он избавился от отца, своей неприятной внешности, обрел дом, семью и товарища. Сам Реджи полностью переехал к деду, очевидно. 

-Орион и Вальбурга дальше своего носа точно не видят, - пробормотала на это Северина. - Они даже не поняли правду о слухах. Толкают сына к убийцам, честное слово. 

Регулус коротко подстригся и теперь просто приглаживал волосы назад. Носил черную серьге в виде скорпиона в правом ухе. Небольшую зачарованную сумку на поясе. А под конец лета вернулся со шрамом от ожога на правой щеке и рюкзаком, полным овощей. У Северуса чуть брови выше волос не прыгнули.

Он уже привык к порядкам чистокровных в Слизерине. Чистота крови, вечное хладнокровие, великолепный внешний вид, изысканные манеры. Все это было у Реджи, но было что-то еще. Он кардинально отличался от Сириуса. Тот был просто бунтарем без грамма здравого смысла. Но Регулус был _вольным._ Он никогда не забывал, кем является, но всегда творил, что сам хотел. 

Северус помнил разговоры слизеринцев о Блэках и чистокровных в целом. Если судить по таким рассказам, то Арктурус должен был назначить наследником сына, а Регулуса изгнать чего доброго. Но Лорд Блэк назвал наследника лишь один раз. Регулус. Это заставляло юного Принца задумываться, как на самом деле обстоят дела в семье Блэк. 

Принцы были чистокровной, старой и уважаемой семьей. Конечно же они дали знать, что у них появился наследник. К ним в дом тут же примчались Люциус и Нарцисса, которые схватили Северуса в объятия и потребовали объяснений. Он рассказал правду, опустив момент про слухи и родство со Слизерином.

-Регулус молодец, - кивнула Нарцисса. - Значит, теперь ты наследник Принцев и Лорд Когтевран. Невероятно.

-Дедушка теперь мой прокси, - сказал Северус. - Я все равно еще несовершеннолетний. Это потрясет Дамблдора.

-Это точно, - усмехнулся Люциус. - Принцы никогда не принимали ничью сторону. - Блондин чуть нахмурился. - Ты тоже теперь?

-Да, - твердо сказал Северус. - Хотя я буду со многими знаком, так?

-Конечно, - подтвердила Нарцисса. - Чистокровные семьи всегда так или иначе поддерживают связь. _Настоящие_ чистокровные, я имею в виду.

-Дамблдор захочет этим воспользоваться, - заметил Малфой. - Но Поттер должен был почувствовать отмену клятвы, нет?

-Реджи не уверен, - нахмурился Северус. - Поттер из чистокровных, так что должен бы понять. Но он никогда не увлекался учебой, верно?

-Это точно, - кивнула Нарцисса. - Он мог и не заметить. В любом случае, теперь ты будешь окружен слизеринцами еще больше. Но...

Северус догадался, что она хотела спросить.

-Лили, да? - Девушка кивнула. - Мы с Регулусом говорили об этом. Честно говоря, до разговора с ним я бы так и бегал за ней. Но не теперь. Она считает меня чем-то вроде питомца, очевидно. К тому же... Это напоминает ситуацию мамы и Тобиаса. Но мама любила его, а я Лили не люблю. Любил как сестру, но сестры и друзья так не поступают.

Нарцисса сжала его руку. Люциус сложил руки на груди.

-Они должны ответить.

Северус приободрился.

-Насчет этого.  
______________________________________________________________

В поезде Северус сидел с Регулусом, Барти и Мальсибером. Барти все трогал серьгу названного брата. Северус заметил на ногах Реджи берцы, но промолчал. Студентов скоро ждет то еще удивление. Примерно через половину пути в купе заглянула Лили.

-Северус, - чуть прохладно сказала она. - Можем поговорить? О твоем отце?

-Не о чем говорить, - плоско сказал Северус. - Если это все, то уходи.

Лили нахмурилась, но ушла. Мальсибер презрительно фыркнул. Больше их не беспокоили. 

В школе был фурор, конечно. Слово быстро распространилось. Северус теперь постоянно был окружен слизеринцами, так как студенты из чистокровных семей держались группами. На него начали заинтересованно поглядывать из-за его новой внешности. На Лили он даже не смотрел. Северусу было больно от ее предательства, но теперь он будто смотрел на мир новыми глазами. Лили никогда его даже не ценила, что говорить о какой-то любви?

Мародеры хмуро поглядывали на него, но сделать ничего не успели. Буквально через пару дней после начала учебного года Сириус Блэк своим воем всполошил всю башню Гриффиндора. Его волосы стали коричневого оттенка, а уровень магии уменьшился. 

Арктурус Блэк вынес _приговор._ Блэками теперь считались лишь сам Арктурус и Регулус. Все, кто был изгнан из семьи, как Сириус или Андромеда, лишились семейной магии. В случае Андромеды это постигло и ее дочь. Все, кто перешел в другую семью, как Нарцисса и Беллатриса, лишились статуса Блэков. Орион и Вальбурга удержали лишь фамилию, свой дом и личные финансы. Все из них и родственные семьи потеряли нить родства с Блэками. Никто больше не мог наследовать магию или состояние Блэков, кроме Регулуса и его наследников.

Это потрясло чуть ли не весь магический мир. Чистокровный впервые так покарал собственную семью. И это было именно наказание. Конечно, Дамблдор попытался выяснить, что происходит. Только чтобы Арктурус явился в школу лично и ледяным тоном сказал _не совать нос в чужие дела._ Что там будет с Сириусом его не волновало. Арктурус никогда даже не давал тому второй взгляд. 

_-Моим единственным преемником всегда будет Регулус._

И плевать, что Регулус носил короткие волосы, отличаясь от большинства чистокровных. Ходил в полумагловской одежде. Иногда прогуливал занятия, читая в каком-то тихом угле. Завел ворону, которая время от времени притаскивала ему посылки, в которых были записи, какие-то сувениры и _овощи_. В последний раз ему прислали уменьшенное персиковое дерево, которое Реджи высадил прямо в спальне и с которого Барти воровал плоды. 

Альбус попытался вступиться за Сириуса, напоминая Арктурусу, что тот был его старшим внуком. Лучше бы он делал это не в большом зале.

- _Это_ меня не волнует. Блэкам не нужны выскочки. Насколько я помню, при его побеге его финансово поддержал дядя, а Поттеры отнеслись как к сыну. В нем больше нет магии Блэков, что он так ненавидит. К тому же, это шанс для него вновь начать говорить с Андромедой, его любимой кузиной, с которой он так и не общался после ее изгнания. _Он должно быть счастлив, что его мечты стали явью._

Естественно, на Сириуса смотрели с толикой презрения. Тот лишь болтал языком все это время, очевидно. Северус так же понял, что способности анимага пришли от магии Блэков. Идиот больше не мог зависать с оборотнем. 

-Я не стану повторять, - продолжил Арктурус. - Любой, кто вздумает позариться на Регулуса или что-то принадлежащее ему, _лишиться головы._

Даже Дамблдор чуть поежился от холода, царившего в помещении. Сириус был адски бледен. Не было сомнений. Попробуй он что-то сделать Регулусу, Арктурус снесет ему голову, не моргнув глазом. После ухода Лорда Блэка новость долго обсуждали. Вокруг Регулуса все еще кружили слизеринцы, но ни один не тянул его в Пожиратели и не говорил об объединении семей.

Еще вокруг Реджи и Северуса кружили Слизнорт и Флитвик. Маленький профессор был вне себя от счастья узнать, что Принцы родственники Когтевран. Северус знал, что Регулус наблюдал за Мародерами. Несколько пранков тех идиотов сработали на них же. В конце сентября Дамблдор вызвал Северуса к себе в кабинет. 

-Северус, - добродушно сказал Дамблдор. - Я недавно узнал, что ты переехал к своим бабушке и дедушке. Я удивлен узнать об этом, учитывая их отношения с твоей матерью.

-И?

-Мой мальчик, семья очень важна. Разве ты не скучаешь по отцу? 

-Он в тюрьме, - сказал Северус. Альбус нахмурился. Неужели не знал? - Моя мать мертва из-за него. Я остаюсь с Принцами. - Глаза Северуса угрожающе сузились. - Вам лучше вспомнить, что спасение трех жизней перекрывает спасение одной, директор. Я не должен Поттеру и вам _ничего._

Глаза Дамблдора расширились. Он явно такого не ожидал. Северус прямо видит, как губы Реджи растягиваются в усмешке.

-Если это все, то я ухожу.

По пути в гостиную Слизерина Северус чуть не дымился. Как этот старик смел упоминать Тобиаса Снейпа? Сбоку что-то взорвалось. Северус хмуро глянул туда. Петтигрю несся по коридору, плюя слизняками. Принц поднял глаза. На огромной люстре сидел Реджи с палочкой в руке.

-Твоя палочка белая? - удивился Северус.

-Я купил ее летом, - кивнул Регулус. - Эти придурки не сдаются. Пивз, хочешь повеселиться?

Полтергейст тут же нарисовался рядом. Северус чуть рот не открыл. Пивз никогда никого не слушал.  
__________________________________________________________________

Сириуса официально усыновили Поттеры. Мародеры теперь не могли пранкить слизеринцев, потому что их пранки либо срабатывали на них самих, либо им прилетало в ответ вдвойне. Пивз с восторгом полил Мародеров зеленой краской, которая не отмывалась неделю, когда придурки пытались разыграть Барти. Северус мог спокойно сосредоточиться на уроках. Это было блаженство. Он дополнительно занимался со Слизнортом, пока Реджи был почти завален копиями книг из замка Когтевран.

Замок был стар, но хорош. Там было множество разных книг. Принцы решили пока не афишировать это. Образование в Хогвартсе начало устаревать, так что выпускать книги в Британии пока что было тратой знаний. Октавиан сделал копии нескольких книг для Северуса и Регулуса и заговорил их так, что только они могли их читать. 

Северус в какой-то момент заметил, что у Лили были проблемы с обучением. Потом он сообразил, в чем дело. Она обычно занималась по его книгам, где были его заметки, и просила его помощи. Она все еще была одной из лучших учениц, но спад в зельях и некоторых аспектах заклинаний был заметен. Северус так же понял, что лучшие ученики школы не были такими уж лучшими. Это были те, кто пытался выделиться. Барти был очень хорош, но Реджи был куда способнее, вот только был далеко не первым. Принц понял, что Регулус никогда не показывал своих способностей в классе.

В ноябре хмурая Лили подкараулила его в углу библиотеки.

-Почему ты мне ничего не сказал об отце? - потребовала она.

-У тебя нет глаз заметить синяки? - Она вздрогнула. - Я тебя оскорбил, ты надо мной смеялась. Мы в расчете, не думаешь? Пора прекратить делать вид, что мы друзья.

-Мы всегда были друзьями, пока ты не начал зависать с...

-...моими однокурсниками? Когда в последний раз мы говорили, если ты не просила моей помощи? - Она открыла рот, но почти сразу закрыла. - Все очевидно. Я тебе не жилетка для нытья. Найди другого для этих целей.

Больше они не говорили. Рождество наступило неожиданно быстро в этом году. Северус впервые проводил зимние каникулы не в Хогвартсе. Малфои пригласили Принцев на свой рождественский бал.  
_______________________________________________

Красивый мужчина с голубыми глазами и темными волосами подал Северусу бокал с гранатовым соком. 

-Непривычно? - с легкой улыбкой спросил он.

Смущенный Северус кивнул. Ему было непривычно во всей этой толпе чистокровных, так что он быстро ушел к дальнему камину в большом зале особняка Малфоев. Подросток покосился на мужчину. Он был очень притягательным. Мужчина не менее заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

-Мое имя Марволо. Северус, верно? - Тот кивнул. - Я еще не имел чести познакомится с твоей семьей. Не знал, что Абраксас знаком с вами.

-Вы друг Лорда Малфоя? - уточнил Северус.

-Верно, - кивнул Марволо. - Хотя я быстро устою от толпы, поэтому не задерживаюсь долго на таких мероприятиях к его неудовольствию.

Марволо краем глаза посматривал на подростка. Он не мог понять, почему его так тянуло к нему. Хотя Северус был очень симпатичным и тонким. Самого подростка он тоже явно заинтересовал.

-Люциус упоминал тебя, - заметил Марволо. - Говорил, ты хорош в зельях.

-Я думаю о своем деле, - пожал плечами Северус. - Магазин или аптека.

-О? - оживился мужчина. - В Британии уровень зельеварения довольно низок, поэтому настоящих мастеров очень мало. Аптека облегчит жизнь многим магам. 

Северус приободрился. О зельях обычно говорили с равнодушием.

\- Почти никому не нравится возиться с зельями, - признался Принц. - Это требует внимания и времени.

-Их потеря, - кивнул Марволо. - Слизнорт хорош, но его больше заботит влияние, чем привитие внимания. Образование Хогвартса катится все ниже, - пробормотал он. 

Северус тоже так считал. Все из-за Дамблдора.

-Северус. - К ним плавно подошла Северина. Ее глаза сузились. - Лорд Слизерин.

Северус ошарашенно уставился на Марволо. Ему не послышалось? Тот скрыл собственное удивление, ведь он еще не представлялся семье Принц. Марволо боковым зрением смотрел на подростка. В глазах того скользнуло опасение? 

-Леди Принц, - склонил он голову. - Боюсь, я занял время вашего внука.

-Я вижу, - ровно сказала та. - Я бы хотела поговорить с вами позже. О вашей семье.

В глазах Марволо мелькнуло недоумение. О семье?


	3. evidence

Регулус кинул часть документов в камин. В других записях он сделал пометки. К исследованиям он всегда подходил плодотворно. 

Семья Певереллов. Мраксы и Поттеры. Титул невостребован. Певереллы потомки Гриффиндора. Все состояние последнего так и запечатано в хранилищах. Реджи проверил другие документы. На данный момент у Певереллов состояние куда меньше того, что было изначально. Но Поттеры все еще пользовались частью него. Они даже не знали об этом? Реджи сделал пометку для деда. 

Если Темный Лорд востребует титул, то станет Лордом Гриффиндором и Лордом Певереллом. Северус Когтевран. Три основателя. Нужно проверить Пуффендуй. Реджи сделал еще пометки. Но о Певереллах Дамблдор знал. Регулус много что изучал и много исследовал. Ходил по лесам, по заброшенным местам, копался в старых записях, штудировал историю. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сопоставить точки. 

Старшая палочка у Дамблдора. Мантия-невидимка у Поттеров. Воскрешающий камень у Слизерина? В этом Регулус не был уверен. Камень не всплывал очень давно. Но потомки то были, может, семейная реликвия? Здесь Реджи не делал никаких пометок. 

Он собрал документы в одну папку. Ее он отдаст Арктурусу. А сам отправится в очередное путешествие.  
__________________________________________________________

Марволо потер бровь, перечитывая документы. Октавиан и Северина тоже изучали записи.

-Способный у тебя внук, - пробормотала Леди Принц.

Арктурус пожал одним плечом, наливая всем чай. _Он знает._ Слизерин положил записи на стол.

-Даже не верится, - пробормотал он.

Он все еще не мог в это поверить. Во-первых, у него есть еще два титула Лорда. Во-вторых, Принцы и Мраксы очень дальние родственники. Но они все еще _связаны_. Поэтому его так потянуло к Северусу? Он и подумать не мог, что еще остались люди, с которыми он был связан кровью. Реддлов и Мракса он не жалел, когда убивал. Но ему было грустно, что у него так и не оказалось семьи. Может, это не так?

Принцы сказали ему, почему решили рассказать правду. Из-за Поттеров. Став Лордом, Марволо мог выкинуть их из семьи. Разумеется, он это сделает. Как щенок смел нападать на Северуса? _На его семью?_ Еще и оборотень. Надо поговорить с Фенриром. Тот обычно кусал детей-сирот или тех, с кем жестоко обращались. 

-У Пуффендуй не осталось прямых наследников, - сказал Арктурус. - Я проверил.

-Значит, остались Марволо и Северус, - прищурился Октавиан. - Реджи тут что-то приписал. Хогвартс?

-Наследники владеют замком, - пояснил Блэк. - Это одна из вещей, которых боится Дамблдор.

Марволо глотнул свой чай. Верно, старый идиот боялся потерять свое место.

-Он сам же и распускает слухи о Пожирателях. Половина нападений даже не наших рук дело. Ах да.

Марволо достал что-то из кармана, увелечивая это в размере.

-Диадема Когтевран. Это ведь принадлежит вашей семье.

Северина осторожно приняла реликвию. Арктурус поднял бровь.

-Ты нашел все?

-Да, еще в юности. - Марволо сцепил руки в замок. - Честно говоря, в юности я думал о создании крестражей из них.

-Спятил? - плоско спросил Арктурус. 

Марволо усмехнулся. Давно с ним не говорили таким тоном. Лорд Блэк и правда поражает.

-Вероятно. Я нашел книгу о них в библиотеке Хогвартса и спросил Слизнорта. Но потом отмел эту идею. Я выгляжу молодо, потому что использовал темное заклинание для продления жизни, но крестражи так и не сделал.

-Но Дамблдор этого не знает, - осенило Октавиана. - Он должен знать о книге. Вероятно, отсюда все эти рассказы о твоей внешности. Ты ведь показываешься только перед чистокровными.

-Он думает, я сделал крестражи? - сдвинул брови Марволо. Это и правда имело смысл. - И что он хочет с этим делать? Я не заметил, чтобы он искал древние записи касательно них. Как он бы их искал?

-Хороший вопрос, - задумалась Северина. - Вся эта война тогда смысла не имеет. Как он стремится победить, если думает, что ты бессмертен? Если он не знает, то рассказы об искаженной внешности смысла тоже не имеют. Хотя постой. Северус сказал, он списывает это на чрезмерное использование темной магии. 

-Гриндевальд тоже ее использовал, - нахмурился Марволо, - но он превосходно выглядел. Дамблдор явно темнит.

Арктурус отставил свою чашку.

-Регулус хочет поговорить с Гриндевальдом после каникул.

Остальные вытаращили глаза.

-Он _что_? - не поверил Октавиан. - Северус сказал, что твой внук все время где-то скитается, но не до такой же степени. 

-Такой, - усмехнулся Блэк. - Он уже уходит за пределы Британии. Летом он встретил охотника за головами. Знаешь, Марволо, если хорошенько потрясти планы Дамблдора, то этот охотник может помочь с очисткой репутации твоих людей.

-У тебя есть план? - заинтересовался Слизерин.

-Не сомневайся.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Марволо созвал своих ближайших сторонников и рассказал все, что узнал. Родольфус присвистнул.

-Регулус и правда всегда где-то ходил. Помню, был у Блэков несколько дней как-то, а те и не заметили, что пацан дома не ночевал. 

Беллатриса кивнула.

-Арктуруса только он заботил. Орион и Вальбурга и оставили его в покое поэтому. Только воздух сотрясали из-за старшего сына.

Ни Беллу, ни Нарциссу не удивило решение Лорда Блэка об отсечении от семьи всех, кроме Регулуса. Абраксас кивнул.

-С Поттерами надо разобраться, Марволо. Но что с этим оборотнем, Фенрир?

-Это случайность была, - поморщился тот. - Я собирался укусить Лайелла из-за его нападок на оборотней, но мальчишка выскочил на меня из темноты. По крайне мере, после этого старший Люпин заткнулся. Так у вас есть план?

-Продолжительный, - подтвердил Марволо. - Первым делом я приму титулы и удалю Поттеров из семьи. - Слизерин глянул на папку с бумагами. - Дамблдор попытается что-то выкинуть из-за этого. В зависимости от того, что это будет, мы прольем свет на ситуацию с оборотнем.

Абраксас прищурился.

-А парнишка то тебе понравился. Это было заметно.

Марволо метнул на него негодующий взгляд, пока остальные глушили смешки. Малфой развел руками. 

-Я не осуждаю. Они твоя семья как-никак.

Абраксас знал, как его друг хотел семью. Хорошо, что Принцы рассказали правду. Белла наклонилась вперед.

-Я никогда особо не вела с Реджи разговоров, - призналась она. - Похоже, ему достался дар Блэков. - У самой Беллатрисы были проблемы с этим. Она чуть не сошла с ума в свое время, но Лестрейнджи и Марволо быстро помогли ей с неясными образами, пляшущими в ее сознании. - Что это за охотник за головами хотя? 

-Арктурус не вдавался в подробности. Но когда Дамблдор попытается свалить что-то на нас, то Регулус и этот охотник помешают.

Антонин подался вперед.

-Это многое упростит. Тебе стоит обратить внимание на Хогвартс, знаешь. Когда Дамблдор падет, там нужно будет многое поменять.

Остальные кивнули. Марволо и сам так думал.  
_______________________________________________________

В конце зимних каникул Поттеров выкинули из семьи Певерелл. Поттеры никогда не брали титул, но пользовались некоторыми деньгами старшей семьи. По законам чистокровных семей это было нелегально, даже если Поттеры не знали, откуда у семьи средства. У самой семьи Поттер даже титула Лорда не было. Они оказались теперь просто чистокровной семьей, благосклонной к маглорожденным. Плюс, им пришлось заплатить штраф за пользование средствами семьи Певерелл. Поттеры больше не были так состоятельны и влиятельны, очевидно. 

Только _истинные_ чистокровные знали, что Лорд Певерелл это Лорд Слизерин. Разумеется, они никому не сказали об этом. Они так же знали о связи Слизерина и Принцев. С Северусом теперь всегда было кто-то с факультета. 

Марволо и Северус иногда переписывались. Они прекрасно понимали чувства друг друга об обретении семьи. Слизерин прислал подростку кулон в форме змеи, отражающий негативные заклятия. В это время Регулус взял отпуск от школы. С его оценками он мог себе это позволить. Северус даже не представлял, где был младший маг. Барти взял на себя уход за его персиковым деревом и сблизился с Августом Руквудом. Принц узнал, что тот уже был сторонником Марволо.

Поттер злился, конечно. Вымещал злость в пранках. В итоге один гриффиндорец и два пуффендуйца оказались в лазарете с травмами. Стебль отняла у Гриффиндора 150 очков. Минерва назначила Поттерам и Люпину с Петтигрю две недели отработки. Видимо, Регулус оставил Пивзу магловские предметы, потому что полтергейст умудрился склеить учебники и одежду всем Мародерам. Преподавателям потребовалось почти два часа, чтобы понять, что использовался магловский клей. 

Слизеринцы видели, что Дамблдор был расстороен. Он не мог узнать, кто такой Лорд Певерелл. Тогда он вновь вызвал Северуса к себе.

-Северус, мой мальчик, - скорбно сказал он. - Ты ведь знаешь о ситуации Поттеров. Я надеялся, что ты поговоришь со своей семьей об этом.

-Мы то при чем? 

-Певереллы потомки Гриффиндора, - пояснил Альбус. - Семья Принц всегда нейтральна. Твои дедушка и бабушка могут знать Лорда Певерелла, поскольку он тоже потомок основателя Хогвартса.

-Вот именно, что нейтральна, - указал Северус. - С чего они будут помогать светлой семье?

Дамблдор поерзал. Очевидно, он тоже это понимал.

-Мой мальчик, ты же не думаешь, что семья Джеймса должна страдать из-за досадной ошибки? Уверен, Лорд Певерелл пересмотрит свое решение, как только узнает их лучше.

В ответ на это Лорд Певерелл потребовал аудит Хогвартса. Попечительский совет поддержал. Альбус пытался спорить, но требование было отправлено в Визенгамот и содержало знаки Гриффиндора, Слизерина и Когтеврана. Естественно, никто не имел права перечить воле наследников основателей. Вот тут у Дамблдора и начались проблемы. 

В Хогвартсе должны были быть стипендии, на счет школы поступали пожерствования от многих влиятельных семей. Дамблдор направлял деньги на оплату обучения некоторых детей, например, Люпина, и оплачивал не то, что надо. Бесполезные книги, которые никто не читал, расходы основанного им же Ордена Феникса, какие-то информаторы и прочее. Министерство и родители были в бешенстве. 

Всю библиотеку Хогвартса проверили, часть книг убрали, ненужные или слишком опасные для студентов, докупили новые. Вернули деньги, пущенные на обучение детей, чьи родители были верны Дамблдору. Одному пришлось покинуть школу, но родители Люпина смогли заплатить за сына, к неудовольствию Северуса. _Ничего, это ненадолго._ Сделали стипендию, на которую тут же сдал экзамен Барти. За финансовым состоянием школы теперь пристально наблюдали. 

Дамблдору досталось и от родителей, и от штата. Флитвик особенно был недоволен. 

-Почему ты платил за расходы своего птичьего ордена? - хмуро спросил он.

-Филиус, ты же знаешь, что Темный Лорд набирает армию, - пытался оправдаться Дамблдор.

Вот тут в Британию вернулся Реджи со своим другом в буксировке. За месяц они перетаскали Министерству столько народа, что стало ясно. Большая часть так называемых нападений Пожирателей Смерти просто липа. Преступления, которые списали на их счет. Некоторые из них авроры даже не проверяли. Из-за некоторых проводились обыски в домах темных семей, в результате которых пострадали несколько ценных вещей. Министерство получило много негатива в свой адрес как результат. За вещи и незаконные обыски семьям выплатили компенсации, а среди сотрудников Министерства устроили жесткую проверку. Некоторых даже уволили. 

Среди журналистов загуляли интересные разговоры. Правда ли Пожиратели Смерти нападают на людей? Правда ли Пожиратели Смерти вообще существуют? Кто-нибудь видел Темного Лорда своими глазами? Если да, то как он выглядит на самом деле? Все эти вопросы неплохо били по Дамблдору, ведь это он говорил о Темном Лорде и Пожирателях.


	4. laughter

На мартовских каникулах Северус и Марволо все время были вместе. Пусть Слизерин и был старше, но с ним Северусу было очень хорошо. Марволо познакомил его со своим фамильяром, змеей Нагайной. Сначала Принц немного испугался, но змея оказалась очень дружелюбной. Они с Марволо говорили о зельях и книгах, ходили обедать в кафе. Северус сообразил, что за ним _ухаживают._

-До тебя медленно доходит, - сказал Регулус, когда Северус поделился этим с ним. - Он же тебе тоже нравится.

Северус не мог отрицать. Марволо был такой сильный, красивый, влиятельный. Но зачем ему такой, как Северус?

-Вы родственники, - закатил глаза Реджи. - Оба красивые и из хороших семей, оба талантливы. Вы созданы друг для друга, Сев. Не позволяй неуверенности мешать твоему счастью.

Марволо презентовал ему кольцо из черного золота с синим камнем. Обручальное. Северус чуть чувств не лишился. Марволо явно нервничал сам. Это убедило Принца принять кольцо. Позже он почти с визгом прыгал по комнате под смех бабушки. Северина и Октавиан имели с Марволо разговор по душам. _Он сделал предложение их внуку._ Они собрались в гостиной все обсудить.

-Никакого секса до совершеннолетия, - отрезал Октавиан, отчего Марволо и Северус подавились чаем. _Они и не собирались!_

Они заключили договор о свадьбе, разумеется. Это спасало от неприятных ситуаций. Вдруг кто-то решит использовать любовное зелье или заклинание на одном из них, а с договором станет ясно, что кто-то им мешает. Принцы вообще спокойно отнеслись к помолвке, потому что считали Марволо членом семьи. Слизерина это в тайне очень радовало. У него никогда не было семьи. 

Нарцисса сразу сказала, что будет заниматься их свадьбой. В этом отношении спорить с ней себе дороже. Она уже планировала и свадьбу Барти и Августа, с чем те не имели сил спорить. Марволо познакомил Северуса с Фенриром, кто извинился перед подростком за Люпина. Это немного улучшило мнение Принца об оборотнях.

-Люпин не ведет себя так... - он не был уверен, как закончить.

-Он позор оборотней, - покачал головой Сивый. - Шавка просто. Я еще подумаю, что с ним сделать потом.

Северус знал, что в кругу зельеваров обсуждалось новое зелье, сохраняющее оборотням разум во время полнолуния. Он спросил об этом у Реджи, когда тот пришел в замок Слизерина.

-Ерунда, - поморщился тот. - Оно отвратительно на вкус, его сложно готовить, из-за этого и редких ингредиентов оно довольно дорогое. И аконит влияет на внутреннего волка. 

Слышавший беседу своим острым слухом Фенрир оторвался от разговора с Марволо.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-После долгого приема, если его не принять в очередное полнолуние, то оборотень будет агрессивней, - пояснил Реджи. - Слух и зрение со временем ухудшаются. Можно сказать, что действие аконита идет на волка, пока сам человек в порядке. Для Люпина это нормально, но для настоящих оборотней это ужасно.

-И они хотят такое продавать? - рыкнул оборотень.

-Оно все равно дорогое, так что далеко не каждый сможет его позволить. Министерство скажет, что сделало все, чтобы помочь оборотням, но те отказались от зелья. Некоторые страны такое запретили по разным причинам хотя. Доказать неблагоприятные эффекты еще надо постараться, поэтому об этом не говорят.

-А как ты узнал тогда? - нахмурился Северус. Реджи не питал к зельеварению особой любви.

-Вайрок сказал, - пожал плечами тот. - Ему приходится иметь дело и с темными созданиями, угрожающими людям. Он как-то чуть не убил чрезмерно агрессивного оборотня, на ком испытывали зелье, но вовремя догадался, что проблема не в самом волке. Может, у тебя получится нормальное зелье?

Северус несколько растерялся, но задумался. У Когтевран были книги по зельеварению. Марволо присоединился к беседе.

-У меня остались книги Салазара Слизерина. Правда некоторые на парселтанге. 

Реджи повел плечом.

-Вайрок учит меня ему, я могу переводить что-то в Хогвартсе для тебя, Сев.  
____________________________________________________________________________

На каникулах они подкорректировали свои планы. У Марволо теперь были люди в Министерстве. Они составляли список предметов, которые стоит включить в программу Хогвартса, уже подыскивали профессоров. Они аккуратно выпустили информацию о том, что Лорд Певерелл, он же Лорд Гриффиндор, был Лордом Слизерином. Тройной Лорд. На его стороне были чистокровные семьи, оболганные Министерством. Журналисты имели полевой день.

Откуда слухи о Пожирателях Смерти? Кто даже их так назвал? Пришли к выводу, что просто кто-то из темных магов совершил несколько убийств, прикрываясь именем Слизерина, а потом авроры просто начали скидывать преступления на все темные семьи подряд. Это вызвало еще больше возмущения у людей. У Министерства не оказалось никаких доказательств того, что Пожиратели Смерти когда-то вообще существовали. _Какой сюрприз._

Что за Темный Лорд, о котором все говорят? С красными глазами и змеиными чертами лица? У Марволо Певерелла Гриффиндора Слизерина превосходная внешность, обезоруживающая улыбка и спокойная аура. _Кто говорил о волнах темной магии?_ Глаза повернулись на Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Именно Альбус Дамблдор создал Орден Феникса, который финансировал из денежных средств Хогвартса. Для борьбы с жестоким Темным Лордом и Пожирателями Смерти. Надо ли говорить, что новый семестр Хогвартса начался с громовещателей директору школы?

Слизеринцы и ухом не вели. Регулус распологался в классе заклинаний вместе с Пандорой и они обкладывались книгами, Северус готовил зелья, просматривая книги Слизерина и Когтевран, пока Барти и Август штудировали собственную гору книг. Флитвик разрешил им использовать свой класс, как они хотели, даже ничего не спрашивая. Северус позволил ему видеть сквозь чары на книгах и маленький профессор проводил время, сидя в кресле в том же классе и уткнувшись в старые фолианты. 

В один такой вечер их побеспокоила Лили. Флитвик поднял глаза на удивленную девушку.

-Вам помочь, мисс Эванс?

-Я хотела продемострировать невербальное заклинание, что мы изучали на прошлом уроке, профессор.

-Мы будем обсуждать это завтра, мисс Эванс. Все тонкости и ошибки. 

-А они?..

Флитвик поднял бровь.

-Я лично курирую своих студентов. Их друзья могут присутствовать на дополнительных занятиях, что я провожу.

Никто не прокомментировал, что они все сидели, молча уткнувшись в книги. Лили ушла, но потом явилась Макгонагалл, на что Барти закатил глаза.

-Филиус, у тебя дополнительные занятия? - с сомнением спросила Минерва, глядя на котел Северуса. - Мисс Эванс выглядела расстроенной.

-Я покровительствую своим студентам. _Уж ты то понимаешь._ \- Макгонагалл чуть вздрогнула от многозначительного тона. - Мисс Эванс может подождать завтрашнего урока. 

-Извини за это, - вздохнула Минерва. - Гриффиндорцы стали нервничать из-за последних событий.

Из-за того, что их ненаглядный Дамблдор облажался. 

-Будем надеяться, что мистеры Поттеры и их друзья не наделают бед, - ровно сказал Флитвик.

Пандора фыркнула, привалившись к спине Реджи собственной и держа книгу вверх ногами. Они все знали, что это пустые надежды. Идиоты уже заработали месяц отработки. Вечером Регулус послал сову Арктурусу.

На следующий день Мародеры говорили о темных магах, пока Дамблдор говорил штату, что Темный Лорд наверняка замышляет что-то подлое. Очевидно, он был не уверен о Лорде Слизерине. Марволо до этого сказал Северусу, что тоже использовал зелье для избавления от крови отца, поэтому его внешность изменилась. Дамблдор не мог узнать его в действительности. Вечером того же дня совы принесли газеты. Где описывалась дружба между Гриндевальдом и Дамблдором со слов самого Геллерта. Барти смотрел на старшего брата почти с благоговением, пока Северус запивал кашель соком. _Он думал, что Регулус шутил о походе к Гриндевальду._

Гриндевальд поделился тем, что Альбус был в него влюблен и забросил заботу о своей младшей сестре, чтобы быть с ним. Эта сестра умерла в дуэли между ними и братом Дамблдора. Они так и не узнали, чье заклинание ее убило. Геллерт поведал, как Дамблдор трусил выходить с ним на бой, отчего многие погибли. Тогда Альбус его победил, но убить так и не смог. Заключил в Нурменгарде. Даже навещал иногда. 

-Он правда сожалел о смерти Арианы, - заметил Регулус, когда они сидели в классе Флитвика. - Но он был рад рассказать о настоящей натуре Дамблдора. 

Количество громовещателей возросло. Потому что некоторые моменты были в старых учебниках истории. Были свидетели. _Слова Гриндевальда были правдой._ Дамблдор скрывался в своем кабинете, пока студенты шептались. Рассказ Геллерта проверяли несколько дней. Дамблдор забросил заботу о сестре. Гриндевальд указал на то, что Дамблдор этого даже не замечал. _Разве он изменился?_

Этот вопрос вынес на совещание Попечительского совета Абраксас Малфой. Совет передал вопрос Министерству. В тот же день в Хогвартс нагрянули медики из Святого Мунго. Они проверили всех детей и нашли 17, подвергшихся жестокому обращению. Их забрали в больницу. Их опекунами занялись авроры. Люди Марволо в Министерстве внимательно следили за ходом дела. 

Некоторые из детей были слишком маленькими и худыми для их возраста. Слишком зашуганными. Просили остаться в Хогвартсе на лето. _Почему никто не обратил внимания?_ Громовещатели полетели не только к Дамблдору, но и к штату школы. Досталось и Мародерам, потому что несколько из детей время от времени подвергались их унизительным пранкам. Другие студенты начали смотреть на четверку с явным отвращением.

В Министерстве создали отдел, который будет следить за рождением детей с проявлением магии. К таким детям тут же будут наведываться сотрудники отдела и проверять семьи. Лорд Слизерин организовал детский дом для магических детей с хорошими воспитателями и всеми условиями. Туда сразу начали отправлять детей, оставшихся без опекунов. Новый отдел работал днями, чтобы отследить всех детей в Британии.

Северуса несколько удивляло, что Дамблдора еще не уволили. Он выкручивался, как мог, юлил и использовал свои связи. Хотя тех оставалось все меньше. Принц так же заметил, что Лили стала проводить время с Джеймсом. Это заставило его закатить глаза. Он даже ревности или досады не испытал. У него были настоящие друзья, семья и жених. Какое ему дело до того, с кем она встречается? То, что он не отреагировал на это, по какой-то причине бесило Джеймса. Идиот даже подкараулил его в коридоре.

-Что, получил титул и забыл о старой подруге? - издевательски спросил он. - Как типично для слизеринца.

Северус на него даже не оглянулся. В коридоре были лишь несколько пуффендуйцев. Возможно, это подстегнуло Сириуса выхватить палочку, когда сбоку вырулил Реджи.

-Смотри на людей, когда с тобой говорят, Нюниус.

Кулон Северуса сверкнул. Сириуса впечатало в стену порывом ветра. Белая палочка Реджи мгновенно нацелилась на побледневшего Джеймса.

_-Отлепи братца от стены, щенок, вы понадобитесь живыми._

Регулус ухватил Северуса за рукав и потащил в большой зал, по пути вытаскивая из кармана амулет в виде звезды. Барти тут же оторвался от своей тарелки, увидев их.

-Что случилось?

-Поттеры, - прошипел Северус, сжав свой кулон. 

Те сами явились в большой зал через несколько минут. У Сириуса была ссадина на лбу от удара об стену. Поттеры кинули на слизеринцев мрачный взгляд, садясь за свой стол. Дамблдор нахмурился и поднялся. Но не успел и рта раскрыть. Двери большого зала чуть не снесло. Одно взгляда хватило, чтобы понять очевидное. _Лорды Слизерин и Блэк и Принцы в бешенстве._ Воздух аж затрещал от магии. Марволо мгновенно оказался у стола слизеринцев, которые торопливо склонили головы в приветствии. Марволо лишь рукой махнул, сжав Северуса в быстром объятии. Принцы вперили взгляд в окаменевших Поттеров, а Арктурус смерил Дамблдора ледяным взором.

_-Я не ясно выразился тогда, очевидно. Или кому-то так надоела голова на плечах?_

-Боюсь, я не очень... 

Марволо оборвал Дамблдора.

_-Я почувствовал, как моего жениха атакуют, директор. Для наследников основателей нужен лучший повод задуматься о смене руководства Хогвартса?_

Дамблдор побелел за доли секунды, пока штат прирос к месту. Октавиан не сводил глаз с Мародеров.

-Пора заканчивать с предупреждениями, - произнес он. - Мы уже дали знать Визенгамоту. Эти _Мародеры_ и ты, Дамблдор, идете с аврорами. 

Долохов во главе группы авроров оскалился. Регулус глянул на Флитвика.

-Феникс может помешать.

-Не помешает, - мрачно ответил профессор заклинаний.

Альбус чуть не подпрыгнул.

-Я уверен, все это досадная ошибка. Ведь...

-Как оборотень здесь? - резко сказала Северина, кивнув на побелевшего Люпина. - Который почти убил моего внука? _Я так не думаю, старый отброс._

-Не вздумайте сопротивляться, директор, - предупредил Антонин. - У нас уже есть все необходимые воспоминания. Вы пятеро идете с нами добровольно или в наручниках?

Слизеринцы с усмешками наблюдали за заикающимися Дамблдором и его пешками. Долохов переправил по воздуху пергамент Филиусу.

-До разрешения ситуации вы действуете как директор, профессор Флитвик.


	5. happiness

Визенгамот не заботился о рассказах Дамблдора о Темных Лордах или маленьких недоразумениях. Его львы унижали людей, почти убили студента и потом атаковали этого самого студента. _Виновны._

Родители Петтигрю заплатили штраф за то, что их сын не зарегистрировал анимагическую форму. В школе с ним не говорили, он незаметно закончил школу и больше никогда нигде не отсвечивал. Люпина исключили за то, что он всегда покрывал дружков. Люпины поспешили скрыться ото всех. Поттеру тоже влепили штраф и исключили. Сириуса помимо этого мониторило Министерство. От Азкабана его спас лишь возраст. Семья Поттер спешно покинула Англию. Они наконец поняли, _кого_ разозлили. Им всем магически запретили приближаться к Северусу. Не то что они теперь попробуют. Если они приблизятся, никакого суда не будет. _Их просто убьют._ Дамблдора уволили, выписали штраф и приговорили к году Азкабана. Гриндевальд, нелегальные клятвы, пренебрежение студентами. Все это укусило его за задницу в итоге. Ему магически запретили приближаться к Хогвартсу в целом. Без этих пятерых учеба в Хогвартсе стала спокойной и приятной.

Марволо и его люди буквально вцепились в Министерство и Хогвартс, благо первое и так уже было в их кармане. Флитвик сразу включился в дело. Они установили перечень новых предметов, учителей и прочих изменений. Флитвик стал полноценным директором. Минерве он дал выбор. Зам или глава Гриффиндора. С обеими должностями она явно не справлялась. Минерва выбрала второе, ясно чувствуя вину за свою слепую веру в Дамблдора. Северина пришла в Хогвартс как заместитель директора. 

Дамблдор пытался говорить о Темном Лорде, когда освободился, но его уже никто не слушал. Его брат приютил Альбуса на какое-то время, но вскоре отправил восвояси. Альбус совсем не изменился с юности, так он сказал. Экс-директора в последний раз видели в Годриковой Впадине. Больше о нем не слышали.

Марволо вскоре занял пост Министра Магии, ужесточив Статут о Секретности. После истории с детьми, над которыми издевались опекуны, никто не жаловался на это. Чистокровные особенно выдохнули с облегчением. Оборотни получили нормальное положение в обществе, особенно когда стало известно, почему Фенрир вообще кусал детей. Для темных существ постоили отдельную школу, на территории которой были специальные постройки для их нужд. Например, дома на время полнолуний. 

Регулус оставил Хогвартс, даже не закончив обучение. Он путешествовал в поисках затерянных знаний в компании тех, кого встретил в пути. Барти и Август иногда присоединялись к нему, когда поженились. _И да, с Нарциссой о свадебных мероприятиях лучше не спорить._ Барти первым делом полез выяснять отношения с новыми друзьями Реджи в первом путешествии, конечно. Он его младший брат все-таки. Август сказал, это изрядно повеселило Бишопа и Вайрока, с которыми у Реджи образовалась просто сверхъестественная связь. 

Северус полностью погрузился в зельеварение. Он таки создал новое зелье для оборотней, которое Фенрир первым же заказал для своих волков. К самому Северусу относились с огромным уважением. Особенно с конца шестого курса. Его помолвка с Марволо у всех была на устах. Лицо Лили он надолго запомнил. Какая-то смесь неверия, негодования, ревности и злости. После выпуска она пыталась устроиться в Министерство, но ее предвзятое отношение к чистокровным быстро отправило ее на улицу. Как понял Северус, она вернулась в магловский мир.

Его это не волновало. Он давно потерял к ней любовь, уважение или даже обычное тепло. _У него была семья._ Он иногда просыпался с мыслью, что это сон. Но тепло тела спящего Марволо и Нагайна в изголовье кровати убеждали его в обратном. Он время от времени думал, что ему надо было раньше открыть глаза на правду. На его отношения с Лили. Хотя он понимал, что его маму бы это не вернуло. Это была печальная мысль, но теперь у него была своя семья. _Теперь он был по-настоящему счастлив._


End file.
